


[Podfic] Bedtime Stories

by miss_marina95



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Hot Wheels, toothbrushes, and knights of the round table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53822) by redsirenfiction. 



> Originally posted [here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/6076.html) on my livejournal. Thanks again to redsirenfiction for letting me podfic her story!

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:15:51

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bSPN%20RPS%5d%20Bedtime%20Stories.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bSPN%20RPS%5d%20Bedtime%20Stories.m4b)

Also available [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bedtime-stories-0) on the audiofic archive. 

Streaming available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
